The present invention relates generally to a multi-use envelope. Multi-use is defined as having the ability to be used more than once, for example, for return mail or for a second mailing to a new recipient.
Return mail or two way envelopes which eliminate the need for enclosing a return envelope to facilitate replying to the original sender are well known. Examples of such envelopes are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,987 and 4,382,539. Likewise, envelopes capable of being used for a second mailing are also well known. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,957 and 5,503,328. As will be noted from an examination of these second two patents, both the first and second mailing features are generally provided in a single large closure flap, although the '328 patent also discloses such features incorporated into two adjacent flaps, or two opposed side flaps. Nevertheless, the envelopes disclosed in the prior art have failed to achieve significant commercial success either because of the complexity and expense of manufacture or because they are difficult and complicated to use.